Pokemon Academy Year 1
by Dragoncatswag
Summary: It's Keida's first year of middle school, AND she gets to go to the best school in town, Pokemon Academy. During her time there she experiences friendships, drama, and a dreadful secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Keida

Beep beep, beep beep, beep beep. Keida shut off her alarm and leaped out of her bed. "YES! The day has finally come!" She declared, getting dressed.

"Easy for you to say." Janet moaned, slowly crawling out of bed like a demented Slowpoke.

"Oh, right." Keida sighed, remembering that her sister didn't pass the application for Pokemon Academy. "Well, at least you got into A school." Keida said, smiling at Janet.

"Yeah, but it's not as good of a school as yours." Janet groaned. Keida shook her head, and went into her closet to pick out her clothes.

It has to be something nice, but casual. I don't want to look like the queen of the school on my first day. Keida thought. She eventually settled for a sweater and some faded jeans. She exited her closet after getting dressed and looked at Janet. Her short, red hair was still messy and unbrushed, plus she wasn't even dressed. Keida looked at her neat, wavy black hair and fresh clothes in comparison. "Good old Janet, same as always." Keida murmured humoredly. Then she grabbed her backpack and her other things and headed downstairs to make herself breakfast.

As Keida ate her cereal, she thought about how so many of her friends always had their parents make them breakfast. She scowled into her milk, her parents would never do anything like that. Her dad ran off 7 years ago, and their mom always came home late, drunk, and with a different man every night, who usually took a couple dollars from her and ran off. How does she provide for us if she spends so much at the bar every night? Keida thought, finishing off her food. She put her bowl in the sink and went out the door, with Janet soon following.

"You remember where the academy is, right?" Keida asked her sister.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a couple blocks down from Gakuen." Janet replied.

"Oh, ok." Keida replied. They headed down the block towards Janet's school. Keida couldn't help but notice how many other kids were walking to school, and shook her head. Of course there's gonna be other kids. It's the first day of school you doofus. Keida thought.

"Doing OK?" Janet asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keida said, looking at Janet. She made sure to look directly into her eyes, so that Janet knew she wasn't lying.

"OK, just making sure." Janet said, sounding unconvinced. Keida looked down and smiled to herself. Ever since things got the way they were with their parents, Janet always made sure to pay plenty of attention to her, but sometimes it got out of hand.

It's still worth it. Keida thought. Soon they arrived at Gakuen. Janet and Keida stopped in front of the school. It had a couple of overgrown bushes by the doors, and a sign above the door said, "Chiben Gakuen Middle School," in faded letters. The walls were made of cinderblock, and the doors looked like they needed a new paint job. I kinda feel sorry for her. Keida thought, frowning.

"Well, don't get lost." Janet said, heading up the stairs.

"Pfft. Pah-lease, I know this city like the back of my hand. I'm not gonna get LOST." Keida said, heading down the sidewalk towards the Pokemon Academy. Her brand new school.

Keida looked around her homeroom nervously, trying to find a seat before the bell rang. She eventually settled for a seat next to a guy with curly, blonde hair that went down to the bottom of his head. She glanced at him, and thought, His eyes look just like a Deerling's.. Then the bell rang, and a old looking woman with gray hair walked into the room.

"Hello everyone, welcome back. For most of you this won't be your first year here. But, a couple of you happen to be new. I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms Daynard." She said, writing her name on top of the chalkboard. "In this class, since we have such a short amount of time in here, we'll mainly be talking about future events in the school year, and getting to know each-other." Ms Daynard said, smiling at the class. Keida was shocked at how gray her hair was, and she sounded so… Young. Youthful.

"It's crazy, ain't it?" A girl behind Keida whispered in a country accent, making her jump.

"What?" Keida whispered back.

"I saw ya lookin at her all surprised. It's crazy how old she looks, yet she sounds so young."

"I know, right?" Keida replied.

"Girls?" Ms Daynard said skeptically. "I'm pretty sure it's common sense not to start little conversations while someone is talking." She said, putting her hands on her hips and giving Keida and the country girl the stink-eye.

Whoops. Keida thought, looking down at her lap. As everyone walked out of class, she thought about that kid with the Deerling eyes. So weird..

Keida sat down at lunch with the country girl she saw from homeroom. "Hey." Keida said, sitting across from the other girl. "Oh, what's up?" She said in that rich, country accent. "I never got your name, by the way." Keida said, looking down and thrumming her fingers on the table. "Oh, it's. Cass." She said, grinning. Keida looked at Cass' happy grin and laughed. "I'm Keida." Keida said, trying to imitate Cass' grin. Cass laughed so hard she snorted. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. You just looked so.." Cass started laughing again. "Stupid?" Keida said, wiggling her eyebrows. Cass roared with laughter, to the point where a teacher had to come over and tell her to stop. Both of them still continued to giggle, making dopey faces at each-other.

Keida exited her Social Studies class, and took her schedule out of her pocket. Pokemon Class. Room 105. Mr Andersen and Ms. Clarke. Keida dug in her bag, trying to find the map of the school.

"What class do you have next?" Cass asked, coming up from behind Keida.

"Pokemon class." Keida replied, looking up from her backpack.

"Me too! Lets walk there." Cass said, starting down the hall. "Comin'?" Cass said, looking down the hall at Keida.

"Yep." Keida replied, picking up her backpack and heading towards Cass. Once Keida caught up, they walked to class, matching each-other step for step. "So, how do you know where all the classes are?" Keida asked.

"In the last year of elementary, in march, we got to tour the middle school floor. And we got to meet the teachers." Cass answered. "So now I know the elementary AND middle school floor like the back of my hand. I've only been to the high school floor once, though. I snuck off in 3rd grade, when they weren't lookin'." Cass said, looking pretty proud of herself.

"Did you get caught?" Keida said, curious.

"Technically, no. This nice 10th grader found me and took me back downstairs, and swore not to tell anyone that I was on the top floor." Cass said, smiling. "I'm good friends with her to this day, but she's going to college soon." Cass sighed, frowning.

"Well, that's kinda nice I guess." Keida remarked. "Looks like we're here." Keida said, opening the door to the classroom. As she entered the room, she almost tripped over a Sewaddle, and then some boys ran into her.

"Sorry." One of them murmured, so quiet Keida could barely hear them.

"Don't mind them. They're just acting stupid because they can." Cass stated, coming in from behind Keida.

"You know them?" Keida inquired, looking behind her so she could see Cass.

"Unfortunately I do." Cass sighed. "They may look grown-up, but they're basically kindergarteners in 12 year old bodies." Cass smirked as she said this, glancing over at the boys messing with the poor Sewaddle.

"Alright, ladies and gents. Its time." A young looking woman with long, shiny, dark brown hair said, heading to the front of the room and clapping. As if by command, the rest of the class went to sit down in a group in front of the teacher. Even Keida and Cass found themselves following.

Go to front of room, and sit.. Said a sweet, soothing voice ringing in Keida's mind. Then the strange voice went away. Keida shook her head in confusion.

"Wha.." Keida mumbled, confused.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm your teacher, Ms Clarke. Mr Andersen is sadly absent today, but he should be here tomorrow." Ms Clarke said, her voice as smooth as silk. Keida felt really relaxed. "In this class, we will be learning about Pokemon. Things such as battling, the different kinds of Pokemon in the world, et cetera." Ms Clarke said, writing those things on the chalkboard. Then one of the boys from the group earlier raised their hand. "Yes, Peter?" Ms Clarke responded, looking down at him.

"When do we get our Pokemon?" Peter asked.

"Later this week." Ms Clarke stood up and looked at the class. "As some of you may know, in this class each of you gets your own Pokemon. HOWEVER, we only use them for class activities. This means you can't go outside of school and mess with them." Ms Clarke snapped her fingers, and the Sewaddle from earlier scuttled to her side. "Of course, you will be able to initiate a bond with these Pokemon that you'll never be able to forget." Ms Clarke smiled as she said this, picking up Sewaddle and lightly cuddling it. Then she put it down, and it scuttled away as fast as it came. "Now, can you all tell me about the history. of Pokemon studies?"

The class groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

Janet looked down at the prosperous city below her, trying to pinpoint buildings she knew.

"Admiring the view?" Chris inquired, looking over his shoulder at Janet. Janet nodded.

"It's all just so, different from what I see on a daily basis." Janet sighed, looking up at the light blue sky, dizzying herself.

"Well, I guess you've never had a, "bird's eye view," before, have ya?" Chris joked, wiggling his eyebrows as he said the pun. Janet laughed as he said this, almost falling off Unfeazant. Chris reached back to stabilize Janet, smiling softly. Then he went back to steering. "Yep, Unfeazant here was trained pretty well, weren't 'cha?" Chris said, patting Unfeazant.

"Fez!" The gray bird cawed, pleased at being petted. Janet looked down and saw the Pokemon Academy, probably one of the liveliest buildings in town.

"I wonder if Keida's at home yet." Janet pondered.

"Probably." Chris replied. He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I gotta go, got the Miltank to feed," Chris said, stretching.

"Aww, please just a couple more minutes?" Janet begged, giving Chris her best baby doll eyes.

"Aww, fine. But just five more minutes." Chris sighed, but a humored look in his eyes. As they kept flying, Janet's eyes were glued to Chris' messy, blonde hair.

Janet stumbled into her house, a dreamy look in her eyes. Their kitchen wasn't dull, but it wasn't what you'd call exciting either. Keida was shuffling around, scavenging the cabinets and the fridge. Probably looking for a snack. Janet thought absentmindedly, still in a trance. She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and headed up the stairs to her room.

Janet plopped down onto her bed and looked out the window. It was September, so the trees were mixed shades of red, orange, and brown. A flock of Pidove flew over the trees, cawing loudly.

"Dumb birds," Janet mumbled to herself. She took her homework out of her bag and started with her incomplete quick writes.

What would you do if a meteor five times the size of your city crashed nearby? Janet thought for a moment and started writing.

First of all, I would see the meteor a long time before it came down, as a fiery streak bigger than the sun. Once the meteor crashed, I would go there and look for Deoxys. Janet looked at her work and nodded, satisfied. She continued working on homework for the remainder of the hour.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Chris said as Janet came into the barn. He was sweeping, making dust fly all over.

"I'm planning on it," Janet replied, fanning her hand in front of her face to block the dust.

"Cool, hope you can make it," Chris replied, giving Janet a broom. "Help me sweep the barn, it looks like the Dust Bowl touched down in here."

"It's not THAT dusty.." Janet mumbled, starting to sweep. In the background, the Miltank mooed with contempt at the dust being thrown around.

"Sorry ladies," Chris said, sweeping the last of it out of the barn. "We're all done now, so you've no need to complain." The Miltank got quieter, resuming their normal monotone mooing.

"It's like you can read their minds." Janet joked, nudging Chris playfully.

"They make too much noise for me to ignore them, I'm kind of forced to," Chris remarked, stretching. "I'm gonna go get the decorations from the house, wait here." He said, heading out of the barn. Janet went over to the Miltank, and petted one. It's fur was smooth, and it smelled like milk. The Miltank mooed contently, nudging Janet's hand wanting to be petted more. Janet laughed, and continued to pet Miltank.

"She likes ya." Chris remarked, putting down the decorations on a bench. "Well, are you going to help me put these up or not?"

The barn was filled with commotion. Decorations hung from the ceiling, glinting in the light. Tables were pushed against the wall, and they were lined with soda cans. Other tables around the room had a variety of refreshments displayed on them. "So, did we do good or what?" Chris remarked, putting his arm around Janet's shoulders.

"Heck yeah." Janet replied, relishing the moment. She looked back at the DJ stand. "I didn't know your brother was a DJ." Janet stated.

"He just started a couple weeks ago." Chris explained, taking a sip from his soda can. Chris' little sister came up to them, soda can in hand.

"Hey." She said, looking up at them so their eyes met.

"Sup lil sis." Chris replied, patting her on the head. She slapped his hand.

"Don't do that please." She said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Chris said, rolling his eyes.

"So, how was your day Cass?" Janet asked, genuinely curious. "You go to Pokemon Academy, right?"

"Yep." Cass replied. "Why?"

"Because my sister goes there." Janet explained.

"What's her name?" Cass asked.

"Keida." Janet replied.

"Oh, I know her!" Cass exclaimed. "We have a couple classes together! She told me about you at lunch."

"Well, you already know her then." Janet stated.

"Well, I don't know her that well yet." Cass admitted.

"Heh, I don't expect you two to be best friends right away." Janet laughed. Just as she finished talking, the DJ came on the microphone.

"The next song will be a slow dance, for you couples out there." The DJ said, putting on a slow song. Boys and girls began to pair up, and Chris looked at Janet.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand. Janet stepped back a little, but reluctantly took his hand. They slow danced together kind of awkwardly, but eventually forgot about their embarrassment and just danced. Janet and Chris' eyes met, and Janet realized with a jolt that genuine affection laid in Chris' eyes. Then Janet relaxed again. By the time the song ended, Janet found herself leaning onto Chris. Her face was in her neck. "Song's over." Chris whispered.

"Oh." Janet mumbled, backing about a foot away from Chris. "That was, fun." Janet stumbled over the words, still in a daze from dancing. Chris just nodded, looking like he'd been there before.

Janet stared up at the ceiling, counting the bumps and eaves that covered it. 23, 24, 25, 26..

"Janet get up."

"I don't wanna."

"You're gonna be late."

"I'll get up later Keida."

"I'll make eggs and toast for you."

"You don't have time."

"I would if you got up on time."

"Mom makes good breakfast. Go wake her up."

"Mom's a bum now, idiot."

"Well, she used to be a decent person before you were born."

"Are you saying it's my fault mom is the way she is?"

"Kinda."

"I thought you liked me."

"I kinda have to, you're my sister."

"Get up Janet."

"Go get ready, I'll be fine."

"Stupid." Keida mumbled, heading out of the room. Janet sat up.

She's not who you think she is. Janet thought, getting up to go over to her dresser. If you knew who she really was, you'd see her a lot differently. As Janet got dressed, she remembered back to when she was younger, before Keida was born. Those days were better by a lot, back then it felt like she actually had a mom. Every morning, her mom would wake her up and make her breakfast. It was usually different every morning, but occasionally mom would have to go somewhere, so she'd just have Janet make her own breakfast. Janet hated those days. Since her mom almost always made breakfast, there wasn't much of a point to getting a lot of cereal. So Janet was always stuck with raisin bran or cheerios on the days her mother couldn't make her breakfast. Yuck. But life was still good. One day after school, when she was 8 and Keida was 5, they were both walking home their dad's truck pulled up to them.

"Hey guys, hop in. There's a surprise for you at home." Janet and Keida jumped into the truck excitedly. As they were driving home, Keida tried to guess what it was. Of course, every one of her guesses was wrong. Once they finally got home, Janet and Keida practically leaped out of the truck, they were so excited. When they got into the house, their mom was holding a box. It was trembling. Keida jumped up and down. Janet gasped.

"Is that.." Their mother opened the box, and the Eevee jumped out onto the floor. It looked around, and ran into the living room. "An Eevee!" Janet exclaimed. Keida and Janet chased after it all around the house. Finally, the caught it. Eevee and the two sisters were in a wrestling heap for a while.

"Alright girls, that's enough." Their mother said, separating them and picking up Eevee.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Janet asked excitedly.

"Boy." Their mother replied, putting Eevee down. He ran off to explore the house more thoroughly. Janet and Keida were about to go chase it again, but their mother held them back.

"Mom!" Keida yelled, kicking her. "Lemme play wif it!"

"Young lady, if you kick me again you're going to spend the rest of the day in your room, WITHOUT Eevee." Their mother said sternly. Keida backed up, seeming to get the message.

"So, let's get down to business." Their father said, bringing them over to the couch. Janet and Keida followed excitedly. "This Eevee is your responsibility, so you guys have to take good care of it." Janet and Keida looked at each other nervously and nodded.

"Wait, what about when we're at school?" Janet asked nervously. "Who's gonna take care of Eevee while we're gone?"

"Oh, don't worry Janet. Your mother will take care of Eevee while you're at school." Their father answered. "But from the second you finish your schoolwork, Eevee is completely your responsibility." Janet and Keida nodded, an excited look entering their eyes. Eevee jumped in Janet's lap, and Janet patted him on the head.

"OK dad, we'll take care of Eevee." Janet promised.

"Me too!" Keida said. Their parents smiled, proud of their growing daughters.

"JANET! GET YOUR LAZY BUM OFF YOUR BED! YOU SAID YOU'D GET UP!" Keida yelled upstairs. Janet groaned, getting up. The flashback was fading away now. Mom, why'd you have to change.. Janet thought sadly.


End file.
